


CASE NUMBER#9546

by iyynezu



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyynezu/pseuds/iyynezu
Summary: Detective Watson solves a case by herself for the first time.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Emails

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FIC  
> omg. omg...new thing...are we excited.. 
> 
> i just felt like writing about ame lol
> 
> um also!! i kept this mostly to my interpretation of canon like with my takamori series, but i did change a few arbitrary things (ame grew from 4'11 to 5'11...mysterious things happen when you're a fanfic writer)  
> my keeping things mostly to canon means that i should probably mention my plan for time travel. i wasn't planning on making ame time travel in this one even though canonically she can do it.. i haven't finished this whole story yet and i have a feeling it's gonna get pretty long so it might come up 
> 
> because this one is gonna be so long i thought i might put some lewd stuff in there for flavor but only OCCASIONALLY i write fanfiction about livestreamers i dont write porn about livestreamers im sorry 
> 
> also this one has a lot more characters due to it being a mystery ..there will be a clear antagonist and everything
> 
> also this chapter is short and kinda boring but chapter 2 comes out super super soon i promise

Watson?"

"Yes, sir." She had had to run to get here. The elevator was broken, and her boss's office was on the third floor, while hers was on the first. 'That's annoying,' she thought. 'Who asks for their rookie detective and then only gives her five minutes to show up?'

"Thanks for coming. I got a special case for ya' today, rookie. Check out that ol' church on the old side o' town. I got some reports of voices, paranormal sightings, weird tentacle stuff, you get it. I'll be sending you the info you need," Her boss said.

"Yes, sir," Watson certainly didn't get what 'weird tentacle stuff' meant, but she was willing to find out. There would probably be a big crew for this one. That was annoying, too, but Watson had only been on the job for a little less than a year, so it's not like she was out on her own very much. "And, um, sir, who will I be going with?"

"Oh yeah. You're pretty new, aren't ya'? Whatever. I didn't set ya' up with anybody, so just take it as your first mission by yourself," Her boss waved his hand in a 'whatever' motion.

"Oh-! Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, yeah." He dismissed her from the office.

Watson closed the office door very gently, and then paused.

She had to restrain herself from squealing. Finally! A case she could solve all by herself! 'Collect yourself, Ame,' she thought, 'Detectives do not squeal.' She made a fist as if to steel herself.

This might be the single biggest moment in Amelia Watson's whole detective career. Bigger than graduating college, bigger than getting hired for the first time, better than her first case, bigger than anything- she would finally be going out on her own. No other crew! No incompetent "professionals" that criticized her for her lack of experience and then failed to collect crucial evidence at crime scenes! A case that was all hers; it was such a sweet idea, the very thing she dreamed of, and it was finally real.

Watson curved around the hall to take the stairs- curse the broken elevator- and raced back to her own office.

Watson's office was small, but it was hers. The walls were a drab white, with some scuffs pointing towards the hardwood floor. Her desk was in the very center of the room, with her big, clunky work computer rested on top of it. Cords and assorted cables spilled off the sides of the desk and fell into puddles on the floor. A fake plant that she didn't like very much sat in the corner. Watson thought it was ugly, but she didn't bother throwing it out. She had no pictures sitting on her desk; she had no one important to frame.

She sat at her desk and logged into her computer. After checking her email, she was able to get a better idea of what this case had in store for her.

*****************  
To: Watson, Amelia ([awatson@holopd.com](mailto:awatson@holopd.com))  
Information Regarding CASE NUMBER#9546

See the following summary regarding the case and the attached files below.

CN9546 is a mysterious one. Multiple citizens have reported visiting the south side of town for tourist purposes and apparently witnessing paranormal events.

Events witnessed include (in summary): eerie noises, the sound of talking in buildings where no one but witnesses are present, flying objects, and a supposed copy of an "old-timey-looking" book appearing in random places around the district where no one but witnesses were present (in other words, one certain book moving around by itself). It cannot be verified whether this book is actually the same or if they are different books strewn around town for unknown reasons, or what the book's title is.

This case is at HOLOPD level because of the most concerning sighting. Allegedly, all witnesses who visited the church in the Sixth District saw tentacles visible around the corners of hallways and sometimes on ceiling rafters. It is unclear whether these are hysteria-induced visions or real sightings of some sort of creature. All of the witnesses except one were sober while inside the church.

HOLOPD officials have decided to close off the church and all establishments except the 24-hour convenience store located on 36th street to the public.

[USADAP.REPORT](http://USADAP.REPORT).PDF [INUGAMIK.REPORT](http://INUGAMIK.REPORT).PDF  
[TAKANASHIK.REPORT](http://TAKANASHIK.REPORT).PDF [PAVOLIAR.REPORT](http://PAVOLIAR.REPORT).PDF  
[KUREIJIO.REPORT](http://KUREIJIO.REPORT).PDF KUREIJIO.RECORD.MP4

 _Serve. Protect._  
HOLOPOLIS POLICE DPT.

*****************

That was certainly a lot of reports, including the "weird tentacle stuff." 'It's gonna be fun to crack open a case like this,' she thought.


	2. Gura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Watson from the HOLOPD visits the 24-hour convenience store in the Sixth District.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told u it'd be super super soon... here's the much longer and much more exciting second chapter complete with 4 more characters

It took Watson a full two days of work to finish looking over the notes, but that was mostly due to how interesting the material was. She had never seen a "paranornal" case like this- not with the tentacles and books and everything.

Watson felt ready to go investigate the scene for herself. She didn't wait until dark; though she loved detective work, she was not going to spend any time that wasn't company time on her job. It's the principle of the thing.

She left the building and started her car. It was a busted, old little thing, and she bought it secondhand. It was pale yellow with a white ("white") trunk and convertible hood, and it really needed a wash. Watson wasn't a car fan, and was not at all up to date on what was cool in the world of cars, which explained why she drove a 1955 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible instead of quite literally anything else. It sputtered a little before it started, and she pulled out into the Sixth District.

******************

[USADAP.REPORT](http://USADAP.REPORT).PDF

Name: Usada Pekora  
Age: Usada refused to tell the HOLOPD her age. This was accepted because this info is not needed to continue the investigation, but she has confirmed that she is over the age of 18.  
Height: 153 cm  
Occupation: Veterinarian at and owner of Pekoland Pet Doctor  
Other defining details: Blue and white hair and red eyes.

The following quote is a statement from the witness.

"I was out with Korone¹ in the Sixth District...We went to the old 24-hour store and the kid there was real creepy-lookin', but that's not the point. Anyway, we also went to the old apartment building right next to the church and went inside just to see if it was broken down or abandoned or anything. It sure was abandoned, and it sure was broken down, too..we heard some creepy noises like things crashing on the ground and doors closing.

At some point...we heard this weird voice. It was like the sound of someone talking, but it was pretty faint and you couldn't even tell what they were saying. We were pretty sure we were the only ones in there, and the talking freaked Korone out, so we left."

¹"Korone" also has a report file. See [INUGAMIK.REPORT](http://INUGAMIK.REPORT) for more information.

******************

Watson's first stop was the convenience store. The reports including the convenience store described it as ultimately not involved in the case, but she still wanted to check it out anyway, to see who the "creepy kid" behind the counter was.

She pulled into the parking lot and grabbed her work stuff. Magnifying glass, cute detective hat (not HOLOPD uniform, but whatever), and her messenger bag with her clipboard and notes and things.

After suiting up, she slammed the car door shut and looked at the front of the convenience store. It read "9000 HOUR CONVENIENCE". It was a little on the nose, but Watson thought it was somewhat charming.

As she entered, she noticed only half the lights in the store were on. A little sad, but it's not like many were shopping here to make money for the lights.

"Hi," said a disembodied voice.

Watson looked around. "Hello?"

"Down here."

Watson was pretty tall, and had failed to notice the very small blue figure behind the counter. "Oh! Sorry I didn't see you- I'm Detective Watson, from the Holopolis Police Department." She held her badge at level with the short cashier.

"Oh..." The little cashier said sleepily. "It's the po-po...okay...I'm Gura."

"Gura?" Watson repeated.

"That's what I said. Gawr Gura...I run the convenience store...what were you gonna ask me?" The little cashier took her hood off and looked up at Watson.

Gura had white hair with blue streaks that somehow perfectly matched her blue eyes. She had a blue hoodie on, and the hood was shaped like a shark, with felt teeth and fins. Watson looked a little further down and noticed that Gura had no pants on. Watson quickly looked up, a little flustered. She didn't know what kind of cashier worked in her underwear- or maybe less, she thought. Watson struggled to keep her composure.

Anyway, Gura certainly didn't match the description of "creepy kid" that Miss Usada had provided, so she felt the need to ask.

"Um, does-does anyone else work here with you?" Watson asked.

"You were looking at my underwear just now, officer. You perv," Gura accused, but she was smiling.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-it was unprofessional-"

"So you're not even denying it, officer....gosh..." Gura was still smiling. "Well, it's whatever. I don't mind, and I'm an adult, so there's nothin' to worry about.."

"No, there's no excuse for my behavior. I'm sorry," Watson said, "I'll be out shortly, I promise."

"Oh? What a nice officer..." Gura said dreamily. "Okay, what was it you asked? Uh...nobody else works here. Just me. I own the store," Gura said.

"Okay, wait-" Watson opened her bag and pulled out her clipboard.

"Woah, you have a clipboard and everything.." Gura asked.

"Yeah, gotta stay professional," Watson said as she jotted down a note.

"I thought the clipboard thing was only in movies," Gura said.

"Well, it'd be hard to remember everything people tell me if I didn't write it down," Watson said, and then looked back down at Gura and smiled.

"Whatever.." Gura said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, how old are you?" Watson asked.

"Eh? Making sure I'm legal, officer?" Gura smirked.

"No, that's not why-! I have to know for the report.." Watson blushed.

"Ah, I see...well..." Gura paused. "Have you ever met Kiara Takanashi?" Gura asked instead of answering.

Kiara Takahashi was a name in one of the reports. "No, but I've heard of her," Watson said.

"Well...just go ask her. I can't tell you. Sorry," Gura said.

"What?" Watson said. "Why not?"

"I hope not telling you doesn't get me in trouble, officer, but really, I can't say," Gura said.

"I only asked for your age," Watson said. "Are you running this store as a minor or something?"

"No! I'm an adult, really, but-um." Gura paused. "You know what...I think it's okay...I'm nineteen."

"How long have you been running the store?" Watson asked. Minors aren't supposed to run stores, but it wasn't like she was looking to arrest anyone, and Gura apparently wasn't even a minor anymore, anyway.

"Um...long time.." Gura said quietly.

"How long?" Watson asked.

"Uh....fo-fiv-four years." Gura smiled nervously.

Gura was clearly nervous, but not the typical kind of nervous people are in front of police officers. Perhaps she was hiding something? Watson would have to find out the truth.

"You know what, I don't mind," Watson said.

"Oh, really?" Gura asked, unsure.

"Yeah. I think we got along pretty well, and you're not even a minor anymore anyway, so there's no problem, right?"

"Ah...that's true. No problem here, officer." Gura said, looking a little braver.

Watson nodded, looking around the store.

"So, um..." Gura said after a moment. "Are you gonna go see Kiara?"

"No," Watson said, "I don't think I need to." She stopped at the front glass doors and winked for good measure.

"Oh, I see.." Gura smiled. "Thank you, officer."

"Yeah, and don't let anyone else see behind the counter for me, will you?" Watson teased, smiling devilishly. Maybe this was overkill, and she did feel bad putting on an act like this in front of someone as nice as Gura, but it was necessary to continue the investigation.

"Of course not, officer." Gura smiled knowingly and waved goodbye.

Watson left the convenience store and got back in her car. She put her hands on the wheel to think. Her next stop was the First District church, to go visit a certain Kiara Takanashi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ^_^ i love comments so go crazy in there (sometimes i dont reply but i read them all and i love them)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ^_^ i love comments so go crazy in there


End file.
